<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Risks and Lullabies by SugaryMystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391500">Risks and Lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery'>SugaryMystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosenwood Apartments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exophilia, Exophilia Writing, F/M, Original work - Freeform, monster love, sugary-mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find a change in her life, Bonnie moves to the other side of the city despite her growing belly. Although living alone and the change of place can be challenging, one can only hope for your neighbors to be nice, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human x Monster, female character x male werewolf, female human x male werewolf, human x werewolf - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosenwood Apartments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Risks and Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip was longer than I expected; my feet are sore and my back hurts from being sitting for hours in the bus, the heat would have been unbearable if it weren’t for the AC in the bus which the driver gladly turned on after a couple of minutes driving. The people were also very kind of helping me getting my luggage, the perks of having a huge pregnant belly.</p><p>I called a cab as soon as I got off, excited to see my new home, which hopefully will be for as long as possible if things go well.</p><p>Three months ago I contacted an old woman named Dorothy who was renting a two-room apartment for a very affordable price, she specified that it was nothing fancy and the decoration was a little antique but overall it was functioning well. I know it was complicated to start living alone in the city, especially being six months pregnant, but no matter what my friends told me I know things will go better as soon as we arrived at our new home. I know we can have a better life.</p><p>The building looked very old, almost taken out of an antique picture. I spotted an old lady of long gray hair neatly braided, sweeping the stair with a broom, humming a soft song. She took a moment to look at me, her eyes slowly drifting to my face, then to my stomach, and finally to my luggage.</p><p>‘’Oh!’’ she gasped and slowly walked towards me. ‘’You must be Bonnie!’’ I nodded. ‘’You could have called me and I could have arranged someone to pick you at the station. Did you have much trouble arriving?’’</p><p>‘’Not at all. It’s actually surprising to see that people are very kind around here’’</p><p>‘’People here are always willing to help a fellow neighbor or visitor. Most people who come here are pulled by the strings of fate’’. She smiled and grabbed my bags with surprising ease, for being so small and at least eighty years old she’s surprisingly strong!</p><p>I followed here inside the lobby, it was a little small and it had an elevator and two pairs of stairs, the floor had beautiful designs and the walls were cover with all kinds of antiques and pictures. Miss Dorothy handed me a pair of keys with a number on them.</p><p>‘’You can use the elevator, it’s safer for you. I’ll send someone to deliver your luggage so don’t worry about it. You can also take a look at the place and see if it’s of your liking’’. I nodded and head up with the keys on my hand. I felt a knot in my stomach, a mix between excitement and unsureness about what will happen next but eager to start unpacking, and also a bit of huger but that’s just the usual.</p><p>The moment I open the door I noticed what the old lady meant by old fashioned. The wallpaper was falling from the walls, I could hear water dripping from the sink, and the windows in the living room didn’t close well. I sat down and let out a long sigh, this place would need some fixing and a female’s touch.</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole but only managed to see the blurry image from the other side. ‘’Who is it?’’ I ask.</p><p>‘’Miss Dorothy asked me to bring your stuff. She told me you just arrived and needed help with all the unpacking’’ The voice sounded rough and husky. ‘’Can you open the door? These cases are actually pretty heavy’’ the man chuckled.</p><p>I opened the door and the man carefully left my bags on the couch, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. Did he use the stairs to get to this floor? I turn to see my visitor; He was incredibly attractive, his arms were neatly toned and he was wearing a tight shirt that showed his huge pectorals. His beard was short but well-kept and he had this gorgeous hazelnut eyes that shone even with the dim sunrays of the early morning.</p><p>I noticed he was staring at me too, not only belly but my face. Was he checking on me? I chuckled in my head, that doesn’t happen anymore which is something I’m glad for.</p><p>‘’Oh! Sorry for staring’’ he held his hand to me and we shook hands. ‘’I’m Lorenzo. I’ve been living in this building since I have memory, so I know the place up and down, left and right. I live on 401, so if you ever need anything just knock on my door anytime, neighbor’’ he winked at me and I couldn’t help but blush. </p><p>He sounded like a nice, kind man. His handshake was firm but I noticed his palm was sweating and he looked a little uncomfortable. The tattoos on his arms caught my attention; two cruxes on each arm, a rosary in the right, and a date written on his left. I was so lost in the warmth of the moment that I forgot I was still holding his hand. I pulled away and laughed awkwardly, then again he didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>‘’Well, I appreciate your help. Normally I would offer you a coffee or maybe some tea, but I don’t have anything else besides my clothes and other stuff in here. Haven’t go to buy groceries either’’</p><p>‘’Oh! You don’t need to worry about me, that’s what good neighbors do!’’ He didn’t notice the other case behind him and clumsily tripped with it and fell into his back, I also heard something break inside the case but it didn’t matter since I was more worried about him. ‘’Shit!’’ he laughed to try to cover the pain of the fall.</p><p>I rushed to him but as soon as I kneeled I felt a strong pain in my belly, I hugged my stomach and sat on the floor at the sudden kicks the baby was giving me, making my heart go faster and almost leaving me out of breath. I didn’t notice when Lorenzo sat up quickly and gently put his hand on my belly, with a calm voice he started instructing me to breathe slowly and to take it easy for a couple of seconds. His words were confident and reassuring, they were like fresh air for me, although I could swear that I saw a change in his eyes from a split second, not panic or fear but something else. Something I couldn’t find words for.</p><p>‘’Sorry. I never felt them kick this hard and for so long. They must be exited for the new home’’ I try to cover the feeling of discomfort with a laugh but the baby wasn’t done with their tantrum, I could feel their kicks on my ribs if that were possible. ‘’I think I need to rest before doing anything else’’</p><p>I didn’t expect him to carry me princess-style towards the bed, laying me with delicacy as I was made of thin glass. I hadn’t put any sheets in it but the coldness of it felt good against my skin, in this position my heart was more at ease and the baby seemed much more relaxed with each breath I continue taking. He never left my side, maybe because he was worried something could happen to me or doubting if he should call an ambulance or something.</p><p>I’m sure that if he had started freaking out I would do the same, but he seems so in control and that makes me much more relaxed. He projects this sensation of safeness and security, I find it weird but also pleasant.</p><p>Once I felt good enough to stand again I insisted on giving him at least a cup of coffee after all the trouble I made him go through, however, he was just glad that I was feeling better and asked if he could be of any more assistance. He was a bit hesitant about leaving me alone and left me his phone number in case anything bad happened, he said his goodbyes to me with a bright smile. I took a nap still smiling, his smiling sure was contagious. </p><hr/><p>The very first day Miss Dorothy took note of everything that needed to be fixed and told me she would take care of most of them. I ask her if it would be okay if I took care of the wallpaper since I was hoping I could décor the room for the baby, she happily agreed but insisted she called someone to help me with it. She even helped me finishing unpacking in the next two days and often invited me to her apartment to have tea with cookies and jam.</p><p>I hadn’t brought much stuff besides my personal belongings and a few objects I’ve grown attached to, I had planned to buy everything I need for my baby once I arrived here, the only things I have are a few onesies, pacifiers, clothes, and toys that my friends send me through the mail. I wish I could have done a baby shower while I was still in the city but I’ll arrange so I could visit them once the baby is born.</p><p>I’ll have to go to the local hospital to get checked soon too, I wonder if Miss Dorothy could accompany me since I haven’t had time to look around the town. I haven’t had any more nausea and I no longer have cramps, the only odd thing has been some movement I feel when I eat certain foods or while I’m sleeping but nothing painful. I’ve been reading as much as I can and at this point, it should be normal to feel movement, still, I don’t want to risk anything so it’s better to get checked soon.</p><p>I was making us some snack when I hear a knock at the door, I look to the peephole and I see Lorenzo smiling from the other side.</p><p>‘’Hello there neighbor, is everything okay?’’ I ask and he smiles awkward avoiding my gaze. I see he’s carrying a tool’s box in one hand.</p><p>‘’Well, I heard there’s a leak in the sink and that the window didn’t close well. Mind if I take a look at it?’’ he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I nodded, glad I wouldn’t have to spend another roll of tape to cover the small opening in the window.</p><p>I continue cooking in the kitchen while I hear him taking the window down. The morning sun rays make his eyes shine like honey, making him look even more handsome. But the same imagine left me with a curious feeling about this man; sure he was nice, too nice maybe, is it normal for people around here to be this nice? I need to be a little untrustful for the sake of my baby, but- It’s hard to explain, maybe it is my instinct that’s telling me I’m in no danger with him. Such a weird feeling.</p><p>Lo takes no time on preparing the window; it only needed a new lock since the wood of the frame was still in a good state, unlike other apartments, and he was now working on a major challenge that was the sink. I end up making two sandwiches full of meat and ham, the baby especially loved cold meats and fried bacon for some reason so this was a treat. I only hoped this was of his licking.</p><p>I called from him to take a break, already looked tired and frustrated but refused to give up his fight yet. We both sat on the small table, his eyes lighting at the sight of the meal.</p><p>‘’Is this really for me?’’ he asked in disbelief and I nodded happily. He took one big bite that left him with a mouthful, he moaned in delight. ‘’This is so good!’’ he said between bites, dirting his shirt. ‘’Sorry’’. he tried to apologize and I giggled, handing him a napkin and happy that he enjoys my cooking. He puts his sandwich down for a moment. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’ I nodded. ‘’What brings you here almost at the end of everything in the city?’’</p><p>I’m a little taken by surprise with that question, I just thought none would even bother asking me about it. I lay back in the chair and gently start rubbing my belly feeling a little movement from them. ‘’It’s actually a long story, not a very pleasant one either. Wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable either’’</p><p>‘’You won’t’’ he quickly answered. I couldn’t look away from him, there was something in his eyes that always left me lost in thought. They’re filled with tenderness but there’s also a fire inside of them, a burning passion. This man makes me curious which is dangerous. </p><p>I breathed in and out trying to calm down, hoping the baby will stop eventually. ‘’I use to live in the north of the city, didn’t have much but I was always surrounded by the love of my friends and family. We all worked in the family shop, selling all kinds of tasty treats and sugarcoated delicacies, I even went to school to study management and administration so my parents actually thought I would take over the family business when I graduated. I had a good life there’’ I sighed in nostalgia.</p><p>‘’But?’’ he interrupts me.</p><p>I felt the urge to cry just at the memory, the pregnancy made me more sensitive too but I didn’t allow myself to spill more tears than necessary. ‘’I had a boyfriend back then, it was a kids thing actually and we were both young and silly. I was very in love with him and our relationship was everything I could wish for back then; sweet, silly, funny, and tender. That lasted a couple years until he… changed. He started becoming more demanding and eventually started pressuring me to become intimate with him, something I wasn’t sure about since I was still busy with school and the shop. Needless to say, I finally gave in and end up getting pregnant’’</p><p>Lorenzo didn’t finish his sandwich and instead put it aside. His attention was fully on me and on what I was saying, he was probably being respectful but it actually made me feel much more nervous. Since I hadn’t had the opportunity to be this open about my issues with anybody after I left my parent’s house, it felt strange. ‘’So, the baby?’’ he asked.</p><p>I nodded. ‘’Yeah, it’s his. He didn’t want to do anything with the baby though. He was studying and working at the same time and didn’t want to consider marriage either, so he just pushed me away and stopped talking to me all together’’. I went to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses with juice, one for me, one for Lorenzo. ‘’My parents were devastated, to say the least, disappointed even. Asking me why I wasn’t more careful, why didn’t I thought about the consequences, or what the neighbors would think?’’</p><p>‘’That’s bullshit!’’ he said. I notice him frowning as if he were even angrier than I. ‘’You didn’t have all the responsibility! He had to face the consequences of his actions too, that’s what partners do! I can’t even imagine how lonely you must have felt’’</p><p>I smiled painfully. ‘’I did felt terrible at that time, it felt like the walls full of love and happiness I grew in were slowly breaking and disintegrating slowly. My parents yelling, my siblings trying to defend or blame me, everything felt too distant to even listen to what they were saying. I didn’t know what to do but my parents made something sure; they weren’t going to take care of a child that wasn’t theirs’’</p><p>I jump slightly when I feel his hand on mine, gently squeezing it. ‘’You’re the strongest person I’ve met. I feel you need to be reminded of that more often’’. I put my hand on top of his, his touch is so warm and comforting. </p><p>‘’Thank you, Lorenzo. For listening and, well-‘’ I point to the window. ‘’Helping me with the place’’</p><p>‘‘You can thank me after I defeat the sink’‘ he joked and I laughed. I was glad to finally have found a friend despite being alone before. </p><p>He left no longer after fixing the mysterious leak, which was nothing too complicated and he just needed to tighten the screws on the tap after replacing the top piece. When I told him I was thinking about changing the wallpaper, he insisted on taking me to the hardware store to choose one. He had a buddy there who could make me a prize too.</p><p>I couldn’t deny that he was a total charmer. His handsome looks, goofy and sweet personality would make many fall to his knees. I didn’t think he would l want that though, he was probably the type who takes care of others. A keeper in this apartment or maybe a guardian angel? At this point, I could believe in anything.</p><p>I wanted to show him more my appreciation but I didn’t have much besides the quick lunches I made for us, but eventually, I would like to thank him properly. It feels nice, to have someone there for you.</p><hr/><p>After months of living in the building, I’ve managed to make improvements. The place looks so much better thanks to Lo, even the stubborn window locks well saving me tons trying to keeps us warm, and without leaks in the kitchen or bathroom, I’m free to nap as much as I want. Or better saying, as much as the baby allows me to.</p><p>Lately, I’ve been feeling so heavy and tired, I woke up from dreams in where I’m stuffing my face with all kinds of tarts and smoothies, and when I woke up I munch on any fruit I can find until my craving is satisfied. Lo has been such a sweetheart about it too; since I’m still not used to my surroundings and the supermarket is too far for me to go on my own, he brings me bags full of fresh fruit and veggies from the local farmer’s market. Last week he even bought me a dozen fresh eggs and some cheese too.</p><p>If he’s trying to woo me he’s doing such a wonderful job at it, he constantly tells me how beautiful I look and lately has been asking me if he can touch my belly to feel the baby. ‘’They moved!’’ one evening he exclaimed with a face full of pride and joy, Gods how I wish he could be the father of this little one. He’s both attentive and caring, sweet, and protective, yet, never has he treated me like a defenseless or incapable woman. He constantly talks about how amazing I am, how wonderful of a mother I’ll be, and that the world should be expecting an angel born from a Goddess. I want to cry whenever I hear him say those things to me.</p><p>But as much as he complements me I believe he’s only doing it to be a good neighbor. He has never suggested anything, let alone ask me out. He keeps himself at arm’s length as much as possible, only when I need help to get up or down the stairs when the elevator is occupied he puts his arms around me. I love when he does that, just a touch from him is enough to make me feel that everything is okay, and will be okay, yet I still manage to be greedy and wish for more. </p><p>I want him to lay beside me as I take my naps, I want to share more lunches with him and even cook together, I want him to be present when this little one arrives so they can be welcomed into the world with the promise that they’ll be happy.</p><p>One evening I asked if Lo could have dinner with me with the excuse that since I’m close to delivering I do not wish to go to sleep knowing I’ll be alone at all times. He was delighted, of course, and brought a sleeping roll saying he would be staying the night in case anything happened. As I’m serving us both a healthy amount of roasted chicken with veggies, he asks me with a smile.</p><p>‘’Are you excited? That the baby will finally come to the world after all these months?’’</p><p>‘’I am!’’ I answer. ‘’But-‘’ I put my fork down. ‘’I’m also very scared if I’m being honest, I’ve done as much research as I could and even Dorothy sat down one evening and told me the story of her first couple of children’’ I grimaced. ‘’… it was weird but helpful, I guess. Although I doubt I’ll be delivering my baby on a stable and have to cut the umbilical cord with my teeth’’ I laugh and Lo laughs with me. ‘’But what really terrifies me is what would happen next; will I teach them well to be a good person? Will I be able to give them proper education, healthcare, and useful knowledge for the future? What about when they start looking at other boys or girls and I have to give them ‘’the talk’’? I didn’t have that since my parents were too embarrassed and choose to keep quiet instead of informing me. What if- I made the same or even bigger mistakes than them?’’</p><p>Lo reaches across the table to hold my hand firmly. ‘’You don’t know. You can’t know. You can only love your children, wishing them the best and giving them tools in order to prepare them for the future that will always be unsure. Of course, there’ll be times where you’ll have to be strict, to say no in order to keep them safe, and probably they’ll be angry at you for some time’’</p><p>He stands up and walks towards me, kneeling and still holding my hand. ‘’But they’ll always know how much you love them. That you’ll forever accept them with open arms and understanding. And once they grow their own wings and fly to the world, they’ll always know that they have a place to where they can come back if they wish to’’</p><p>I sniffle a little, everything he says makes me want to cry lately, or is it the pregnancy? ‘’How do you know all of this if the future is always uncertain?’’</p><p>He brushes my cheek. ‘’Because I know there’s so much love in you. And you deserve as much love too’’</p><p>Was it the way he was looking at me with his beautiful eyes? Or was the wonderful smell of wood and spices from his cologne? Maybe were his beautiful words and how his presence was a huge comfort for me? </p><p>I put my forehead against his and whispered. ‘’I wish you could stay beside me. I wish this baby could call you father’’ I whimper. Lo just ran his hand on my hair, marveling at my thick locks and pressing a soft kiss on the top of my head. </p><p>‘‘I wish for that too’‘ he whispered.</p><p>I don’t know why because it didn’t matter, I was suddenly pulled like a magnet to him and pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly but clinging to him with everything I got. He froze and his cheeks darkened, he slowly kissed back, arms gently wrapped around me like a flame of pure warmth. Everything about him screams warmth, protection, and love. </p><p>I pulled away as I feel a sharp pain in my lower belly, I almost fell forward if it weren’t for Lo who held me against him. I felt warmth between my legs, my water broke without me noticing and I started panicking. Lo left me laying on the floor as he went to call for an ambulance, he was shouting for anybody to help him and for Dorothy to wake up. Everything hurt as if I was being stabbed multiple times without a break. Lo returned to me, holding me and kissing my forehead while telling me that everything will be okay. Dorothy came around a few moments later still wearing her pajamas; she held my hand and told me to take long breathes to help with the pain.</p><p>‘’I know you’re scared sweetie, but your werewolf is freaking out too’’ she told me with her usual gentle smile.</p><p>I turned to see Lo who has now starting to shift slowly. His features were more wolf-like, dark chocolate fur covering most of his skin as well as his tattoos, his eyes shining like two yellow full moons in the middle of the night, and the arms that were holding me had now grown long and sharp claws in them. I was a little surprised to find out that he was a werewolf, although it explained a lot of things I noticed over the weeks. How he sometimes seemed to be smelling me, how he would hear the smallest of whimpers from me, and why he was always so protective over us. He looked so different, panicking like a wild animal in a cage not knowing where is he going to be taken to. But I wasn’t afraid, I knew those eyes very well to be frightened by them. I took deep breathes and put my hand on his cheek.</p><p>‘’It’s okay. Everything will be okay, just breathe Lo. Breathe with me, please’’</p><p>He grabbed my hand and kiss it. Slowly we started to take deep breaths, the pain was still there as well as the urge from the baby to come to this world and finally meet us. The ambulance came after a good amount of minutes that seemed eternal for everybody in the apartment. Lo didn’t want to let go of my hand, and despite how much the paramedics tried to push him away he would growl back at them, putting himself on top of me protectively now in his full wolf form. He wanted to come to the hospital with me but he was freaking out too much, Dorothy had to hold him in place while the paramedics put me on the ambulance and drove away.</p><p>I was brought to the hospital in a rush, the contractions getting more and more frequent I was sure I enter the room already delivering. Time didn’t matter, only the great amount of effort I had to make in order to bring my baby to this world. ‘Push!’ the nurse would yell at me, I was too exhausted to yell back at her ‘I am pushing!’. I only wanted everything to end, the pain, the yelling, the sound of the beeping machines, all of it was so frustrating and exhausting, but then… everything went still in the room as I heard my baby’s first cry.</p><p>‘’It’s a girl!’’ one of the doctors said. A girl? A beautiful baby girl! My forehead was cover in sweat, I was pretty sure that I was a mess from the waist down, my eyes were glassy with tired tears, and my jaw hurt at how much I clenched my teeth due to the effort. I was exhausted. A nurse brought my now wrapped baby close to my face; she was crying and still cover gooey stuff, her eyes still shut. She had thick dark hair like me, her tone of skin was just a little darker than mine, and her nose was so cute I couldn’t help but smile. I pressed a kiss on her forehead before I closed my eyes wanting to rest a little.</p><p>I was taken care of by the doctor and nurses while my baby was being checked. I don’t remember much after that, just that after another hour or so I was moved to my own room to recover, my baby was still being cleaned and dressed. I could only stare with tiredness at the empty crib beside me, anxiously wanting to see her again.</p><p>The door opened and Lo walked in with a nurse who was holding my precious girl; she was now wearing the cute yellow onesie Dorothy bought for her, she was kicking and whimpering but she looked healthy and happy. She took hold to my breast in no time, already eager to eat. Lo looked nervous and out of place as the nurse left, he could only sit in a chair beside me, watching me with awe and tenderness but also unsureness, I still remember the look of terror on his face when everything started, how worried he was for us.</p><p>I turned to look at him, still exhausted.</p><p>‘’Thank you so much, Lorenzo’’ tears fall and my throat tightens, but besides all the pain I just passed through I can’t help but smile looking at him. My heart aches with so much gratefulness for him, not just for calling the ambulance right at the time, but for every time he spent time with me, let me cry on his shoulder, shared laughter and jokes with me, and for never let go of my hand. Just him being here makes me feel secure.</p><p>He was looking everywhere else but my face or the baby, and after a couple of minutes he finally talked again.</p><p>‘’A werewolf needs to take care of his mate’’ was all he said to me, his shoulders tensed and smiling nervously.</p><p>Oh, yeah. The wolf thing, I started to remember. I had suspected he was something else than human a long time ago but never gave much thought about it, just figured he didn’t want to share it because it wasn’t important. </p><p>‘‘Lo, I’m not mad or scared about it. Please don’t torture yourself over it’‘</p><p>‘‘But- I lied to you, I should have told you. I could- I could have put the baby in danger’‘ he replies and I snorted, earning a confused look from him.</p><p>‘‘Lorenzo, you’re being overdramatic. This little one is safe thanks to you, and so am I. I couldn’t care less what species you are because I trust you. We trust you’‘</p><p>We fell into a silence, all I can hear is the beeping of the machines and the nurses talking nearby. My baby coos and whimpers but she’s too busy eating to be bothered by anything else. My head stops working for a second probably because of all the rush of emotions and sensations, from pain to relief, from fear to happiness, and from tenderness to shock. My eyes start to feel heavy as the tiredness of everything weights on me, but I don’t want to sleep yet. Lorenzo still looks as if he needs to say something important to me’’</p><p>‘’Lo?’’ </p><p>‘’I love you!’’ he finally confesses. ‘’Ever since I saw you I knew you were special. Not only that, your eyes, your hair, your smell, your beautiful voice whenever you singed to your growing belly, those wonderful meals we shared, and every time you laughed it felt like spring to me. The more time we spent together and every day I got to see your face I grew more and more in love with you! But-’’ he rubbed his face anxiously. ‘’I wasn’t sure about you because you had your baby, I didn’t know if the father was still on your life and I was worried I got to meet you late. Then you told me what happened but, as much as I wanted to tell you everything about how I felt and that I would be honored to be there for the both of you; I was such a coward, I didn’t know if you wanted a lover or a friend, so I just kept telling myself that I was just happy being there for you. As long as you two were safe and happy, that was enough for me’’</p><p>I was too tired to even lift one of my arms and take hold of his hand. I wanted to, though. I so desperately wanted to let him know how happy he made us with those words. But I could only close my eyes and give up to the tiredness, falling asleep with my precious baby in my arms</p><hr/><p>I woke up hearing the cries of my little girl. The lights outside the room looked brighter than usual so it must be late in the night already. I turned to see Lo gently rocking the baby and humming a lullaby for her to go back to sleep.</p><p>‘’You’re awake’’ he sat beside me, letting me look at my precious little girl. ‘’How are you feeling?’’ he asked me.</p><p>‘’Not as tired as before thanks to that nap’’ I look at her chubby face and round nose, It looks like her hair is going to be as curly as mine too. ‘’She’s beautiful’’ I almost cry. I’ve been expecting her for so long yet I wasn’t prepared for her to be so… perfect.</p><p>Lo moved a hair away from my face and stroke my cheek tenderly. ‘’She is perfect. Just like her mother’’. I grab his hand and kiss his palm, I wanted to kiss him so badly but my baby was demanding my attention. I rocked her for a couple of seconds and press her against my chest so she could feel my heartbeat, in a blink of an eye, she’s completely calm and relaxed.</p><p>‘’Have you decided a name for her?’’ he asks me.</p><p>‘’Well, I know I’ve told you many at this point but- I don’t think she looks like any of them’’ Her features make her look like a precious doll and she’s so chubby and cute, I want to cuddle her forever and never let her walk. ‘’Have you thought about anything, my mate?’’</p><p>Lo jumps visibly at the world and quickly ducks his head in embarrassment, I can only giggle at his reaction, rubbing his hand with my thumb. He looks at the baby, sleeping so peacefully in my arms.</p><p>‘’She’s like a little angel that came to our lives’’ he gently presses a kiss to her head, careful not to wake her up. ‘’How about Angela? It means ‘sent from the heavens to spread peace and love’, it was my grandmother’s name’’</p><p>‘’Angela?’’ I smile, looking at her now it’s like she was meant to bear such a powerful name. ‘’Angela’’ I call for her and she whimpers but doesn’t cry, instead, she opens her little eyes to let me see them for the first time, a beautiful caramel color that shines brighter than any sunset. ‘’Our little angel’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>